My Little Winx Club: Friendship is Magic
by ceeceerocks2000
Summary: My Little Winx Club, My Little Winx Club... Wait, that doesn't sound right? Isn't it My Little Pony? But wait, what's this? The MLP show with Winx characters instead? Hmm...interesting...if I were a random person looking around FanFiction, I'd like to take a look to this story(hint hint)... So will you R&R? Will ya, will ya, will ya? huh Huh HUH? Image by fantazyme.
1. Friendship is Magic, Part 1

**Hey, guys! So I know I haven't made much progress with my Secret of The Starz story, so while I work on that, I've decided to come out with an Winx Club parody of MLP. I will be doing all seasons of MLP (or, at least I'll try) So, before I start, here's a list of character comparisons:**

**Applejack: Tecna**

**Fluttershy: Flora**

**Rarity: Stella**

**Pinkie Pie: Musa**

**Rainbow Dash: Aisha**

**Spike and Apple Bloom: Okay, this is confusing. So Apple Bloom is like the main character from the Secret of the Starz, Serenity Royale, but Serenity is also Bloom's assistant, so...yeah. But another character, Trevor, who is one of Serenity's best friends, is a very Spike-y character, so with Apple Bloom and Spike episodes, Trevor will act as Spike… so...it'll make sense when you read it!**

**Babs Seed: Tecna's cousin, Batsy Zion**

**Sweetie Belle: Loraine Longfellow**

**Scootaloo: Katrina Morrison**

**Princess Celestia: Miss Faragonda**

**Princess Luna: Daphne**

**Princess Cadance and Bloom: Okay, this one is confusing, too. So Bloom is ultimately Twilight, but with the Cadence episode, Bloom will be Cadance, and Serenity will act as Twilight.**

**Shining Armor: Sky (Yes, I know Sky isn't Bloom's older brother, but it will make sense when we get there.)**

**Prince Blueblood: Mrs. F's nephew, Hans**

**Braeburn: Tecna's cousin named Router**

**Big McIntosh: Tecna's brother named Gigabyte**

**Granny Smith: Tecna's Grandma, Gramma Veronica (Computer term that stands for Very Easy Rodent Oriented Net-wide Index to Computerized Archives)**

**Mayor Mare: Grizelda**

**Diamond Tiara: Diaspro's younger sister, Anne**

**Silver Spoon: Anne's best friend, Maddie**

**Twist: Friend of the Starz Club, Maycee Longhorn **

**Snips: Jake Scissorsnip**

**Snails: Mike Snailtrail**

**Trixie: Diaspro**

**Gilda: Aisha's dance school friend, Gilda.**

**And if there are any extra characters that I'm missing, I will add them in. **

**Okay, I hope you enjoy! Let the episode begin!**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** _**belongs to Hasbro.**_

**Winx Club **_**belongs to Rainbow. (Not Rainbow Dash, the company Rainbow!) **_

_Once upon a time, in the Magical Dimension, there was the headmistress of a very prestigious school, and her student, who harnessed the Dragon Flame. They were given the task of maintaining the cycle of fire and water, after an evil threat had tried to conquer the Magical Dimension, upsetting the balance of fire and water. To maintain the cycle, the headmistress used her powers to cool the land with her water; while the pupil warmed the lands with fire. Thus, the two maintained balance for their dimension and their citizens, all the different types of magical creatures. But as time went on, the student became resentful. The citizens of the Dimension relished and played in the water her mentor brought forth, but shunned and ran away from her beautiful fire. One fateful day, the young girl refused to let her mentor cool up the heating lands with her water. The headmistress tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked fairy of darkness: Infinite Fire. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal fire and heat. Reluctantly, the headmistress harnessed the most powerful magic known to magickind: the Water Stars. Using the magic of the Water Stars, she defeated her student, and banished her permanently in the Infinite Ocean. The headmistress took on responsibility…_

"_...for both water and fire, and harmony has been maintained in the Magic Dimension for generations since," _finished Bloom. "Hmm... the Water Stars. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" Bloom looked out the window, which presented a beautiful day outside, perfect for taking a break to walk. "Well, I think I do deserve a _little_ break," she said to herself. "Besides, maybe I'll remember where I read about the Water Stars!"

As Bloom walked down the street, taking in the summer air, she heard the familiar roar of a familiar scooter."Just my luck," she muttered.

"There you are, Bloom!" said Mitzi, who rode up on her scooter with her posse following behind. "So, Kira is having a little get-together in the Frutti Music Bar. You wanna come?" Bloom mustered up a fake smile.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of reading to catch up on." She took that opportunity to run away back to the library. Mitzi let out a long sigh, and turned to her posse.

"Does that girl do anything except read her storybooks? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

* * *

As Bloom approached the library, she started muttering to herself."I know I've heard of the Water Stars." Bloom slammed open the doors. A muffled "Ow!" came from behind them, but Bloom paid it no mind. Instead, she called for her roommate and assistant, Serenity. "Serenity! _Serenity_! Serenity?" Serenity crawled out from behind the large library doors, groaning and holding a crushed present in her hands. Bloom smiled in relief. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." She looked down to see the crushed present in Serenity's hand. "What's that for?" Bloom questioned. Serenity looked down in sadness.

"Well, it _was_ a gift for Kira, but..." She dropped the debris of the present on the ground. Bloom sighed.

"Oh, Serenity, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," she said. Serenity groans.

"But we're on a break!" she said. Suddenly, the library doors opened, and in walked Serenity's best friend Trevor.

"Hey, best friend until the end," he said, coming up and hugging Serenity. "What's up?" Serenity just pointed to a frantic Bloom.

"No, no, no... no, no, no!" muttered Bloom. She grunts. "_Serenity_!"

"It's over here!" cried Serenity, trying hard to balance on Trevor's back to reach the book. Bloom just rolled her eyes and grabbed the book herself.

"Ah!" exclaimed Bloom. "_Water Stars, Water Stars_, W, W, W... Aha! Water Stars_, see: Nymph of the Infinite_?"

"_Nymph of the Infinite_?" asked Trevor, confused.

"But that's just an old fairy tale!" exclaims Serenity. Bloom ignores them, looking up the name.

"Nymph, Nymph... aha! _The Nymph of the Infinite, myth from olden fairy times. A powerful nymph who wanted to rule the Magic Dimension, defeated by the Water Stars and imprisoned in the Infinite Ocean. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the waves will aid in her escape, and she will bring about eternal fire!_" Bloom gasped. "Serenity! Trevor?! Do you know what this means?"

"No- whoa!" said Trevor, who tripped over a book, which caused both Trevor and Serenity to fall.

"Ow!" exclaimed Serenity. She glared at Trevor.

"Take a note please, to Headmistress Faragonda," said Bloom.

"Okie dokie!" said Trevor, who took out parchment and a pen from where, no one knows.

"_My dearest teacher," _started Bloom. "_My continuing studies of fairy magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" _

"Hold on," said Trevor. "Preci... preci..."

"Threshold," said Bloom, trying to make it easier for him.

"Threh…" tried sounding out Trevor.

"Uh, brink?"

Trevor looked at her blankly.

"Ugh," sighed Bloom. " That something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Nymph of the Infinite is in fact Infinite Fire, and she's about to return to the Magic Dimension, and bring with her eternal heat and fire! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Bloom Peters."_

"Bloom...Peters... Got it!" exclaimed Trevor.

"Great!" exclaimed Bloom. "Send it."

Serenity looked at her with a bit of disbelief. "Now?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Bloom.

"Uh, I dunno, Bloom," said Trevor.

"Headmistress Faragonda is a little busy getting ready for the annual Water and Fire Celebration," said Serenity. "And it's like, the day after tomorrow."

"That's just it, you two," said Bloom. "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Water and Fire Celebration! It's imperative that the Headmistress is told right away!"

Trevor had taken out some more parchment, and was trying to write what Bloom was saying down. "Impera... impera…" stuttered Trevor.

"_Important!" _yelled Bloom.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Trevor, who stumbled at the intensity of her voice.

"Okay, okay!" said Serenity. She conjured magical fire from her hand and hit the letter with it, sending it to the Headmistress. "There, it's on its way."

"But I wouldn't hold your breath…" muttered Trevor.

"Oh, I'm not worried," said Bloom. "Miss Faragonda trusts me completely. In the year she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Suddenly, a small burst of fire appears in Serenity's hand, transforming into a letter with the seal of water. "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action."

Serenity cleared her throat. "_My dearest, most faithful student Bloom. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."_

"Mm-hm!" nodded Bloom in affirmation.

"_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" _finished Trevor. Bloom gasped, shocked.

"_My dear Bloom,"_ Serenity and Trevor read together. "_There is more to a young fairy's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Water and Fire Celebration in this year's location: Magix. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" _Bloom just sighed, looking defeated.

"Look on the bright side, Bloom," said Trevor, trying to cheer her up. "The Headmistress arranged for you to stay in a library! Doesn't that make you happy?" Bloom's personality completely changed at that.

"Yes, yes it does!" she exclaimed. "You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Infinite Fire's return."

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Headmistress said?" asked Serenity. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"She _said_ to check on preparations," said Bloom. "I am her student, and I'll do my duty, but the fate of Magix does not rest on me making friends."

* * *

"Thank you, sirs," Bloom said as she walked out of the portal the Headmistress had sent for her. The Red Fountain students saluted to her, Trevor, and Serenity, and Trevor saluted them back.

"Did you see that?" said Trevor, giddy with happiness. "They saluted to me!"

Bloom just sighed and continues walking down the road in order to get to Alfea quickly.

Serenity reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up!" she said. "This isn't all that bad!"

"Yeah!" said Trevor. He spotted a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, and blue eyes walking down the road, playing with an MP3 player. She was wearing a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, with teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. Trevor pointed at the girl. "Maybe the fairies in Magix have interesting things to talk about," he said. Serenity nodded and nudged Bloom towards the girl.

"Come on, Bloom, just try!" Serenity urged. Bloom rolled her eyes, but then took a deep breath and turned to the girl.

"Um... hello?" Bloom said unsurely.

The girl looked up from her MP3 and gasped. "Yo, no way!" she exclaimed, transforming into her fairy form and quickly flying off towards an unknown location.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Well, that was interesting all right," she said.

Serenity and Trevor just looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist," said Trevor.

"Number one, banquet preparations: Zenith TechFood?" said Serenity, questioning the name of where exactly they were going to get their food.

"That doesn't sound _or_ looklike a food company," said Trevor, staring at the robots surrounding the high tech building.

"Let the food making process commence!" they heard a female voice call out from the building.

"I guess it is a food making company!" said Serenity, amazed at the speed the robots started preparing food, from the control of various people.

Bloom just sighed. "Let's get this over with…" she started, walking up to a magenta haired,, teal eyed, and fair skinned individual. She was wearing a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. "Good afternoon. My name is Bloom-"

"Yes, Miss Bloom Peters from Gardenia, it's a pleasure making your acquaintance," said the girl. " I'm Tecna. If I'm not mistaken, you are here to check on the food process here at Zenith TechFood?"

"Why, yes, I-" started Bloom before Tecna cut her off.

"That's great," said Tecna. "It's always a pleasure for us here to make friends with our consumers."

"Friends?" asked Bloom. "Actually, I-"

"So, would you follow me?" said Tecna, cutting Bloom off yet again. Serenity and Trevor just snickered behind her back.

"Of course," said Bloom, following her, with Trevor and Serenity on her trail.

* * *

"So, you're in charge of the food process here?" asked Bloom after a long period of silence as they walked through the halls.

"Yes, in fact we all are!" said Tecna. "Would you care to sample some?" Trevor and Serenity's faces lit up at the word _sample. _They both released giant smiles towards Bloom. Bloom sighed.

"As long as it doesn't take too long…" she said. Tecna lit up at this, and pressed a button on her cellphone. Suddenly, a bell started ringing, and Tecna spoke into the phone.

"_Attention everyone!" _ Her voice came on the intercom. "_We have three guest test tasters! Bring the best food in your production line!" _Not even a second later, about 100 people came each with a cart full of food. "Now, why don't I introduce you to my family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" started Bloom, but Tecna had already started.

"This is Cache. Linux. Adobe. Intel, Microsoft, Photoshop, Nintendo, Windows, Interweb, Android, Flash…" Tecna paused to take a deep breath. "Gigabyte, and Gramma Veronica." She then noticed her grandma sleeping on one of the robots. "Wake up, Gramma Veronica!" Tecna yelled. "We have guests!" Her grandmother woke up with a start.

"What?" Gramma Veronica cried. "Test tasters? I'm up, here I come, I'm coming..." Tecna just chuckles and looks back to Bloom, as she picked up a danish from one of the carts and was chewing it.

"Well, I think you're already a part of our database here!" Bloom spit out the danish in shock, and then laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way," she said. Serenity looked at Bloom sadly.

"Can't we stay for brunch?" she asked.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do…" said Bloom, trying to ignore Serenity's pouty face. Tecna's whole family sighed disappointedly. Bloom, unable to take it, sighed and gave in.

"...fine," she said.

"Yes!" cheered Trevor and Serenity, as Tecna's family cheered.

* * *

"Well, food's all taken care of, next is water sports!" said Serenity. Bloom just groaned.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie…" she groaned. Trevor and Serenity paid no attention to her, instead looking up in the sky for someone.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a fairy named Aisha practicing water sports!" said Trevor.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" said Bloom. Suddenly, a green blur flies from the sky and hits Bloom, crashing with Bloom into the mud puddle. "Nng!" growled Bloom. The green blur that crashed into her flies up, revealing herself as a fairy. She was a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots, with a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. She had sky blue wings with mauve tips. When she saw Bloom glaring up at her, she started to laugh sheepishly.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" she said, with more sheepish laughter.

"Nnnn," growled Bloom. The girl just continued laughing.

"Lemme help you," she said, forming a giant ball of a pink substance. She flew it above Bloom and popped it, the water inside drenching Bloom. "Oops, I guess I overdid it," she says, seeing Bloom drenched. She thinks for a moment. "Um, uh, how about this?" she asked. She then quickly flies around Bloom, a pink trail of the sparkly pink substance behind her. " My very own patented Morphix Tornado Dry!" she says proudly, not even turning around to look at Bloom. "No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." Then the girl turns around and laughs at the sight of Bloom, falling to the ground. The tornado had caused her hair to stick up in two choppy pigtails, with little bands of Morphix that kept them in place. The style was sort of like the style of the girl they had first passed when coming to Magix. Serenity and Trevor also fell to the ground laughing when they saw Bloom's hair. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," Bloom said. "You're Aisha." Aisha quickly regained her confident stature.

"The one and only," boasted Aisha. "Why, you heard of me?"

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be setting up the water," said Bloom. She sighed. "I'm Bloom, and the Headmistress sent me to check on the sports. Aisha blew a raspberry, waving it off.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap," she said. "I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Bloom looked up at her, interested.

"Practicing for what?" she asked.

"The Wonder Dance Squad!" Aisha exclaimed. "They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Bloom looks at her in disbelief.

"_The_ Wonder Dance Squad?" she asked.

"Yep!" confirmed Aisha.

"The most talented aerial dancers in _all_ of the Magic Dimension?" asked Bloom.

"That's them!" exclaimed the dark-skinned fairy. Bloom blows a raspberry of her own.

"Please," said Bloom. "They'd never accept a fairy who can't even set up a course in the sky for one measly day!" Aisha looked at her, offended.

"Hey, I could set up this sky in ten seconds flat!" Aisha insisted. Bloom looked up at her, a smirk on her face.

"Prove it," Bloom challenged. Aisha wasted no time setting up a course with her Morphix, making a Morphix obstacle course. True to her word, Aisha had finished setting up the course, even taking time to demonstrate it to them.

"Loop the loop around, and wham!" Aisha exclaimed. "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Magix hanging!" When Aisha didn't hear a response, she looked down to see the look of awe on Bloom's face. Aisha chuckled at the reaction. "You should see the look on your face," she said. "Ha! You're a laugh, Bloom. I can't wait to hang out some more!" The fairy chuckled once more, and then flies back up to practice her aerial dance.

"Wow, she's amazing!" exclaimed Serenity. Then, Trevor reached up and started playing with Bloom's hair, causing Serenity and him to laugh.

"Rrgh," Bloom growled, walking off.

"Wait!" exclaimed Trevor, running along with Serenity to catch up. "It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

"Decorations," said Serenity, looking at the checklist, and then up at the beautifully decorated room.

"Beautiful…" said Trevor, looking ahead at something.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely," said Bloom. "This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the decor," corrected Trevor. "Her!" Ahead of them was a girl with long golden blonde hair that stopped below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She was wearing a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes, and a pair of green star earrings. She was using her magic to sort through ribbons, most likely to decorate with.

"No, no, no, oh!" she exclaimed. "Goodness no!" Trevor gazed at her in complete awe. He started to run his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it.

"How is my hair?" he asked Serenity. "Is it straight?" Bloom smiled, rolling her eyes at Trevor, then proceeded to walk up to the girl.

"Good afternoon-" Bloom started, until the girl cut her off.

"Just a moment, please!" the girl said. "I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Finally, the girl found a sparkly red ribbon that she seemed pleased with. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Stella, you are a talent." Then the girl turned around to Bloom. "Now, um, how can I help yo-" she started. Then she yelped at the sight of Bloom's hair. "Oh my stars, darling!" the girl, or Stella, as she called herself, exclaimed. "Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Bloom looks up at her hair.

"Oh, you mean my hair?" Bloom asked. "Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!"

"Out of _my_ hair?" exclaimed Stella, starting to push Bloom to an unknown location. "What about _your_ hair?!"

"Wait!" yelled Bloom. "Where are we going?! Help!" As Stella pushed Bloom out of the building, Trevor, with hearts in his eyes, started floating after them. Serenity chuckled and pulled him down.

"Keep your magic under control, lover boy," she said. Trevor just sighed and followed after the two girls, with Serenity on his trail.

* * *

"No, no, uh-uh," said Stella, as she quickly used her magic to make different outfits appear on Bloom, after she had fixed her hair. "Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny." Finally, Stella found the perfect dress, a simple, white dress, with various gems encrusted in the top. "Now go on, darling," Stella said, grabbing hold of the strings on the back of the dress and pulling them harshly to tighten the dress. "You were telling me where you're from." Bloom grunted at the tightness of the dress, struggling to spit her words out.

"I've…" Bloom started, wincing at the tightness. "...been sent... from Gardenia... to-"

"Huh?" Stella gasps, letting go of the strings, which caused both of them to fly across the room.

"_Gardenia_?!" Stella exclaimed, running up to Bloom. "Oh, I am so envious! I heard that Gardenia is filled with such beautiful plants, and it's in California, next to some of the biggest superstars on Earth! I have always dreamed of living there!" She sighed, then looked to Bloom. "I can't wait to hear all about it!" she exclaimed. "We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?!" She suddenly went back to Bloom's dress. "What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Stella ran off, looking for a new dress. Bloom took the opportunity to zap herself back into her normal clothes.

"Quick!" she urged Serenity and Trevor. "Before she decides to dye my hair a new color!"

* * *

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Trevor sighed happily, thinking about Stella.

"Focus, Casanova," said Serenity, narrowing her eyes.

"What's next on the list?" asked Bloom. Trevor cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, music!" he exclaimed. "It's the last one!" In the distance, Bloom heard some sort of music. Following its' sound, she was led to a girl with tan skin, narrow jade eyes, and long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. She was in her fairy form, and her outfit was fuchsia and orchid in color, and consisted of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that concealed a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. Around her neck was a green choker with a pink colored four petal flower, and she had wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings were lime green and shaped like leaves. The girl flew above a choir of living plants, and was conducting them. One of the plants was singing off-tune, and the girl quietly stopped the choir.

"Oh my," she quietly exclaimed. "Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir?" she asked. "I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The plant sighed.

"Can't a plant get a break around here?" he asked. "Oahhh." The girl giggled.

"Sorry, honey," she said. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hello!" exclaimed Bloom. The girl yelped, and all the plants closed up.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your plants," said Bloom, walking up to the girl. "I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The girl blushes slightly, looking down in shyness. There's a pause. "I'm Bloom," said Bloom, trying to break the ice. There's another pause. "What's your name?" Bloom asked. The girl quietly whispered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Bloom.

The girl whispered something under her breath again.

"Didn't quite catch that," said Bloom. The girl's whispers turned into squeaks.

"Well, um, it looks like your plants are open, so I guess everything's in order," said Bloom awkwardly. "Keep up the good work!" The girl only responded with more squeaks. "Oookay," Bloom said, turning to Trevor and Serenity. "Well, that was easy." Trevor doesn't pay attention, though. Instead, using his magic, he conjured up food for the rest of the living plants to eat. The girl gasped.

"A wizard!" The girl ran past Bloom, knocking her over. "Oh, I've never seen a male wizard before as young as him. He's sooo adorable!" Trevor looked over to Bloom and smirked.

"Well, well, well...!" said Trevor. He used his magic to make a tiara out of plants, and gave it to the girl. She accepted it with glee.

"Oh my, he can use plant magic!" the girl exclaimed. "I didn't know wizards could do that! That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!"

"Well, in that case we'd better be going," said Bloom, putting Trevor on her back and walking away, with Serenity walking behind them.

"Wait, wait!" exclaimed the girl. "What's his name?"

"I'm Trevor," he said smiling..

"Hi Trevor, I'm Flora," the girl said. "Wow, young male wizard! And what do young wizards like you do?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked revor

"Absolutely _everything_," replied Flora. Bloom and Serenity groaned in unison.

"Well…" started Trevor. "I started out as a cute little wizard baby…"

* * *

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life!" finished Trevor. "Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Flora. Suddenly, without warning, Bloom abruptly stopped.

"Gyah!" yelled Trevor.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" asked Bloom, secretly relieved that they were at her dorm in Alfea. "This is where I'm staying while in Magix and my poor little wizard needs his sleep!"

"No I don't- whoa!" started Trevor, until Bloom threw him off her back.

"Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Bloom said in the tone you would talk in if you were talking to a baby. Serenity giggled at the sight, while Trevor rolled his eyes.. Flora gasped and picked Trevor up from the ground.

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed…" said Flora, starting to take him into the campus.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that," said Bloom, picking up Trevor herself and pulling him into the doors of her dorm room. "Well, g'night!" She slammed the door right in on Flora's face. Trevor glared at her.

"Rude much?" he asked.

"Sorry, Trevor, but I have to convince the Headmistress that Infinite Fire is coming, and we're running out of time!" exclaimed Bloom. "I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ people trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Suddenly, without warning, the light turns on.

"Surprise!" yelled all the fairies of Alfea.

"Ooh, you just said that to their face!" exclaimed Serenity as Bloom looked around in horror and groaned.

* * *

"Yo, what's up?" asked a familiar looking fairy, dancing in front of Bloom. "Surprise! Hey, I'm Musa, and I threw this party for you! Were you surprised?" Bloom looked at the fairy in shock. She had only met Musa for one second earlier, yet the fairy had enough information to know where she was going to stay, what room she was in, and that it was her first day here!

"Very surprised," Bloom finally answered her question. "I like my room to be _quiet_."

"Well, that's wack!" exclaimed Musa. "What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? Bo-ring! Y'know, I saw you when you first got here! Remember? You said hello, and I ran off! I'd never saw you before, so since I know everyone in Magix, that must mean you're new!" Bloom groaned at what she knew was going to be a long speech, and started pouring herself a glass of one of the drinks sitting there.

"And if you're new, that means you haven't met anyone yet!" continued Musa. "And if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends! And that's wack, because then you'll be lonely! Then I had an idea, and that's why I left! So I threw a giant off-the-chain party! And now you have lots and lots of friends!" All the girls that Bloom had met surrounded her with smiles. Bloom doesn't respond, but instead her face starts to turn red.

"Are you alright?" asked Tecna. Then, without warning, with tears falling out of her eyes, her hair turns into fire, and she runs away.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" laughed Musa.

Serenity picked up the bottle of the drink that Bloom drank before running off. " "Hot sauce"," she said, reading the label. "Ooh…" Musa took the bottle from her and puts some of the contents on top of a cupcake. She bit into it while the girls, Serenity, and Trevor stared at her weirdly.

"What?" Musa asked, her mouth full. "It's good!"

* * *

Bloom groaned. She tried to cover her ears with a pillow so she could go to sleep, but to no avail. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Hey Bloom!" exclaimed Trevor, walking into the room with Serenity. He had a lampshade on his head, for some odd reason. "Musa's starting "pin the tail on the donkey"! Wanna play?"

"_No_!" yelled Bloom. "All the fairies in this school, no, all the people in this city are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Water and Fire Celebration," said Serenity. "Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the Headmistress using her water powers to make it rain! You really should lighten up, Bloom. It's a party!" Bloom just mocked Serenity's words as the two assistants walked out. Bloom groaned.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Water Stars but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" She looked out her window, to see Lake Roccaluce and the familiar reflection of fire on top of it. " "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the waves will aid in her escape, and she will bring about eternal fire"_... I hope the Headmistress was right... I hope it really is just an old fairytale…" Suddenly, Trevor barged in, cutting off Bloom's thought process.

"C'mon, Bloom, it's time to watch the annual raining of the Water and Fire Celebration!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Musa. "Are you excited? I'm so excited!I mean, other than the time you came into town, I've never been more excited! But I mean, who can top that?" Excited chatter filled the room that Stella beautifully decorated. Suddenly, the voice of a woman fills the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Water and Fire Celebration!" The woman speaking was the assistant headmaster of Alfea, Mrs. Griselda. The people of Magix cheered at her words. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the rainfall, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" She paused for more cheering, then continued again. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the Headmistress of the most prestigious school in the Magic Dimension, the very woman who gives us the water and the fire needed to thrive, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of the Magic Dimension…" Flora turned to her plants.

"Ready?" she asked them. They nod, and begin singing.

"...Headmistress Faragonda!" finished Griselda, as Stella opened the curtains to reveal...

"Huh?" Stella gasped. There was no one there! Nervous chatter filled the room.

"This _can't_ be good," exclaimed Bloom.

"Remain calm, everybody, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Griselda, trying to calm the crowd.

"Maybe she's hiding?" asked Musa.

"She's _gone_!" exclaimed Stella, as the crowd gasped.

"Ooh, she's good," said Musa. Then she yelps at the sight of an orange cloud of smoke appearing where Faragonda was supposed to be. The crowd gasped yet again as the cloud transformed into an unfamiliar being- well, unfamiliar to everybody except Bloom, Trevor, and Serenity.

"Oh no…" exclaimed Bloom. "Infinite Fire!" Trevor fainted at the sight, while Serenity spritzed water on his face in an attempt to revive him.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," started Infinite Fire. She spoke in a sly, alluring tone that had hints of evil in it. " It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little water-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Headmistress?!" asked Aisha, transforming and flying up to the balcony, until Tecna captures her in a ball of green technology.

"I wouldn't take my chances with her alone," Tecna said to Aisha. "The chances of you winning in that situation is 15%." Infinite Fire just chuckles at Aisha's behavior.

"Why, am I not of high enough authority for you?" she asked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Hmm…" pondered Musa. "Hokey Smokes? How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty-" Suddenly, Tecna puts a pastry in Musa's mouth.

"Now's not the time to talk!" muttered Tecna. Infinite Fire looked down to the crowd, offended.

"Does my authority no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" she exclaimed. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did," Bloom spoke up. "And I know who you are. You're the Nymph of the Infinite- Infinite Fire!" The whole room erupted into gasps. Infinite Fire smiled, pleased that someone knew her history.

"Well well well, somebody who remembers me," Infinite Fire said. "Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to…" started Bloom. She gulped, unable to finish. Infinite Fire chuckles again.

"Remember this day, little fairies, witches, and other magical creatures, for it was your last!" exclaimed Infinite Fire. "From this moment forth, the land will be shrouded in fire _forever_!" As the wicked fairy laughed, blazing infernos roared not only in the forest, like normal, but also throughout the town, shrouding the land in a wicked orange glow.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Update

Haiiiiiii you beautiful people!

So I know what y'all are thinking-what the hay? You said you'd be updating this story regularly, and it's been A YEAR! A whole YEAR!

So before you guys torch me or something, I'm glad to say I will be starting this story up again! You see, I was at boarding school this past year doing schoolwork and shiz, and it was not easy. So I actually was working on this, but I never got time to post or anything, so I hope to get a a few chapters up this summer! Maybe some original chapters featuring you guys! No chapters in July though, I'm afraid. I'm going to camp for that month, and THERE ARE NO ELECTRONICS ALLOWED! Can you believe it?! But hey, I'll survive, and right when I come back, MORE UPDATES FOR YOU GUYS! Yay! So maybe expect an update this week? Let's cross our fingers!

See ya soon!

~ceeceerocks2000


	3. Friendship is Magic, Part 2:Part One

**_It's here guys! Chapter 2!...part one._**

**_So, I wanted to come out with a chapter for you guys, but I was busy babysitting, so writing and watching a 14-month old boy from 2:30 pm to 11:30 pm is kind of a struggle for a teen like me. But I managed to finish up to the scene where they reach the ancient ruins, so I thought that was a really good stopping place for y'all! So I hope you enjoy!My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Winx Club belongs to Rainbow the company, not the pony!_**

Infinite Fire's evil laugh filled the room, causing the crowd to panic.

"Seize her!" Griselda yelled to the specialists standing on guard. "Only she knows where the headmistress is!" The specialists charged at the laughing fairy.

"Stand back, you fools!" Infinite Fire said, using her magic to push the specialists to the ground, and laughing at their misfortune. More screaming ensued as the fairy turned back into a cloud of smoke and disappeared into the town. Tecna groaned as Aisha broke out of her magic sphere, and started to fly after the smoke.

"Come back here!" she yelled. The smoke flew out of view and Aisha stopped, panting. "Fire?" she asked herself. "Forever?" Suddenly, as she looked down, Aisha saw Bloom, with Trevor and Serenity in her magical embrace, heading off somewhere in the town. "Where's she going?" Aisha pondered.

"Uh…" moaned Trevor, waking up from his fainting spell. Serenity sighed in relief, and turned to Bloom.

"We've…" she started, yawning. "... gotta stop Infinite Fire!..." She yawned once again.

"Go help Trevor to the bedroom, and let him sleep in my bed," said Bloom. "He can get situated in Red Fountain tomorrow. And you can hop in bed, too."

"But...I'm not tired," yawned Serenity. "I...want to help!"

"You've been up all night, Serenity," said Bloom. You are pretty young, after all. You need your sleep." Serenity sighed and led Trevor to the bedroom of the Archive. Satisfied with the sleeping conditions of her two younger assistants, she turned to her books. Water Stars, water stars, water stars... Ugh!" she screamed in frustration. "How can I stop Infinite Fire without the Water Stars?"

"And just what are the Water Stars?" exclaimed Aisha, bursting into the Magical Archive without notice. "And how did you know about Infinite Fire, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" she exclaimed, as Tecna held her back with a restraining spell, walking in with Musa, Stella, and Flora.

Calm down," said Tecna. "She is not a spy, according to my databases." She then looked at Bloom with a suspicious face. "But she sure knows what's going on...don't you, Bloom?" Bloom, unsure on whether to tell the girls before her the information she had, looked down. Then she looked back up with her decision.

"I read all about the prediction of Infinite Fire," explained Bloom. "Some mysterious objects called the Water Stars are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!"

"The Water Stars: A Reference Guide." Musa read from the cover of a book. Bloom gasped and snached it from her hands.

"How did you find that?!" she asked in disbelief.

"It was under "E"." Musa said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." said Bloom. She then continued on to read the book. "There are six Water Stars, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five stars was in the ancient academy of the headmistress and her student. It is located in what is now…"

"...The Black Mud Swamp!" everyone exclaimed at the sight of the creepy swamp, the glow of the surrounding fire just adding to the creepiness of the swamp. Musa seemed unfazed, though.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, heading in.

"Not so fast," said Bloom, causing her to stop. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"Sorry, but we cannot let you do that,"said Tecna. "The probability of venturing into the forest without friends and not getting injury is very high. In other words: We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple."

Everybody, sans Bloom made noises of agreement.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there," exclaimed Musa, causing everyone to look at her weirdly. "What?" asked Musa. "Those things are good!" Bloom just sighed and followed the fairy into the swamp.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Bloom asked fearfully as she surveyed the creepy swamp.

"Ugh, Heavens no!" exclaimed Stella. "Just look at it - it's dreadful!"

"And it isn't natural," said Tecna, who used her technology powers to scan the swamp. " My scanner says it doesn't work the same as Magix."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bloom asked fearfully.

"Nobody knows," said Aisha creepily, frightening the other girls, except for Tecna and Bloom. "You know why?" Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Aisha, quit it," she said. Aisha paid no mind to her and continued to creep up to Flora, Stella, and Musa .

"...cause everybody who's ever come in, has never come out!" she finished. Suddenly, the cliff they were standing on gave way, and all the girls plummeted to the ground, except for Flora and Aisha, who had been in their fairy forms. The girls screamed as they fell to what seemed to be their deaths. "Flora! Quick!" Aisha exclaimed, flying after the others who were unable to transform in their panic.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" muttered Flora as she followed Aisha quickly. Aisha managed to grab Musa while Flora grabbed Stella. Bloom and Tecna continued to slide down the mountain, however. Tecna spotted a branch and clung on to it, while Bloom slid down all the way to the cliff edge, and tried frantically to hold on. Tecna slowly slid down from her branch to try and help Bloom.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Tecna. "I'm coming!"

"Tecna!" Bloom cried in relief. "What do I do?" Tecna scrunched her eyebrows in thought, but then looked up.

"Let go," said Tecna. Bloom looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" Bloom yelled.

"No, I'm not," Tecna said. "I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Bloom cried in panic.

"Bloom, please listen!" Tecna exclaimed. "I'm being completely honest with you now. Let go, and you'll be safe." Bloom saw the honesty in Tecna's eyes, nodded, and let go.

"Yaaah!" she cried, as she fell through the air. Suddenly, she found herself being grabbed by two sets of hands. She looked to see Flora and Aisha holding her, and she sighed in relief. She looked to see Tecna transforming and flying back to safe ground. Suddenly, though, she dipped in the air, causing her heart to come up to her throat. She looked up to Aisha angrily, but it was Flora who looked back to her sheepishly.

"Sorry girls," Flora said. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a flower or two."

"And once Musa and Stella were saved, whoosh... Me and Flora loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time."

Aisha was flying above Bloom, and bragging about her rescue. Bloom sighed, exasperated.

Yes, Aisha, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" Bloom stopped and gasped. "A manticore!"

Sure enough, there was a giant manticore, roaring his head off.

"We've gotta get past him!" Bloom exclaimed. Stella ran up and kicked the manticore, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Take that, you ruffian!" she exclaimed. The manticore was unfazed, though, and just roared in Stella's face, causing her hair to stick up.

"My hair!" Stella cried. Then the manticore stared her in the eyes, and Stella ran away in fright. Flora whispered something, but it was hardly hearable. The manticore roared once again as he realized Tecna was standing on his head. She smiled and pretended like she was riding a bull.

"And my mom says I spend too much time around the computer!" she exclaimed as she rode the manticore.

"Wait." Flora whispered, a little more loudly. The manticore roared and bucked Tecna of it's head. Tecna flew past Aisha.

"All yours, Aisha," she said. Aisha saluted.

"I'm on it!" she cried, flying quickly towards the manticore.

"Wait!" Flora whispered louder, a little more pleadingly. The manticore roared as Aisha quickly flew circles around it. The manticore then took out it's tail and flicked away Aisha, causing her to scream.

"Aisha!" Bloom cried. She watched as Aisha fell harshly to the ground, then growled and faced the manticore. The manticore grunted and lunged at her. All of the girls then got into battle positions, and were about to shoot their magic until-

"WAIT!" Flora screamed, getting in front of them. The girls stopped, confused, as Flora walked up to the manticore. The manticore roared at her, and the others winced. Then they looked up to see Flora petting the manticore

"Shhh... It's okay," she said softly. The manticore looked at her in shock, then showed her the thorn in his paw. Flora gasped. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby," she said.

"Little?" Aisha said in disbelief.

"Now this might hurt for just a second," Flora said sweetly, as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore roared at her in pain, and the girls gasped.

"Flora!" they yelled. Then they watched in shock as the manticore purred, licking her.

Flora giggled. "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." The girls smiled and quickly passed by the manticore. Bloom waited for Flora to come by.

"How did you know about the thorn?" she asked.

"I didn't," Flora replied. "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness."

"My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck," Stella whined. Suddenly, her face fell. Well, at least Bloom assumed her face fell. The forest had become eerily dark.

" Well, I didn't mean that literally," Stella said regrettingly. Bloom sighed, frustrated.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" she complained. She heard the sound of someone bumping into another.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies," Stella apologized.

"Right here... guh…" Aisha groaned.

"Oh wait, I believe I have stepped in something," Tecna relayed in disgust. Flora screamed in fright.

"It's just mud," Tecna reassured her after scanning the unknown substance. Flora shook in fright, and slowly pointed to a tree illuminated by the light of Tecna's phone. It growled, the face of a monster etched onto its bark.

"Aah!" Tecna screamed. The girls stared in fright and started to scream as they saw the growling monster trees surrounding them.

Well, all except Musa. She seemed to gain amusement from the same trees frightening the other fairies to death.

"Huh?" The girls said, secretly starting to question the sanity of their musical companion. Musa just continued to laugh.

"Man, you guys are getting so scared over this?" Musa laughed.

"Musa, what are you doing?! Run!" Bloom yelled, pointing to the trees. Musa looked to them, still amused.

"Oh girls, don't you see?" she asked.

"When I was a little fairy and the sun was going down..."

"Tell me she's not..." Bloom groaned.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..."

"She is." Stella sighed.

"I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But my Granny said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all!"

"Then what is?" asked Aisha.

"She said, "Musa, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Musa laughed. The girls gasped as the power of her song and laughter caused the monster faces to disappear. They started to laugh along with Musa as she sang, making the faces disappear.

"So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

Soon, all the girls were on the floor in a laughing fit, having managed to expel the faces the trees had on. Bloom looked around, surrounded by all these fairies she thought of as crazy before. She smiled. Maybe...they weren't so bad.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Musa asked, as they reached a raging body of water. She gasped when she heard something crying. All the girls stared in shock as they were met with a giant sea serpent, crying his heart out.

"Huh?" Musa asked aloud in confusion

"What a world, what a world!" The serpent sobbed. Bloom nervously approached the serpent.

"Excuse me, sir, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," the serpent replied. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid!" The serpent wailed yet again. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give me a break!" she complained.

"That's the cause of this calamity?" Tecna asked in unbelief. Stella looked to the two girls as if they were saying the craziest things ever.

"Why, of course it is!" she exclaimed. "How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales."

"I know," sniffed the serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" Stella exclaimed. She used her magic to pluck a scale from the serpent's body. The serpent yelped in shock.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. Bloom gasped as Stella floated the scale next to her hair.

"Stella, what are you-" she let out a surprised gasp as Stella cut her hair into a short bob, and used the cut off portion to fashion a mustache for the sad serpent. The serpent exclaimed in happiness.

"Oh-hohohoho!" the serpent cheered. "My mustache. How wonderful!" Stella smiled, satisfied.

"You look smashing," she told the serpent with glee. Bloom looked to Stella's now short hair in sadness.

"Oh, Stella, your beautiful hair..." Bloom said sadly. Stella waved it off.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear," she replied. "Short hair is in this season." Tecna nodded in approval to that statement. "Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the mustache," Aisha grumbled. Bloom paid no mind to her comment, as she noticed the raging water settle down into a calm river. She gasped.

"We can cross now," she told the others, getting ready to leap across." Let's g- Ah!" She yelped as she was lifted off the ground by-the sea serpent. He smiled graciously.

"Allow me," he smiled, helping everyone across.

"There it is, the ruin that holds the water stars!" Bloom gasped. "We made it!" She started to run towards the ruined academy.

"Bloom, wait for us!" Tecna yelled.

"We're almost there!" Bloom replied right before slipping off the edge of a cliff. "Whoa!" Luckily, Aisha had her wings still out, and managed to grab Bloom before she fell into the chasm.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Aisha asked, a bit smug after her second rescue. Musa looked at the wide chasm, and to the broken bridge that was to take them across.

"Now what?" Aisha flashed her wings.

"Duh."

"Oh yeah." Musa replied, smiling.

"I'm already transformed, so I'll just fly across and fix the bridge." She zoomed across and started retying the bridge, just as she heard her name being called.

" Aisha..." The mysterious voice called. Aisha looked around in shock.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Aisha..."

"I ain't scared of you!" yelled Aisha. "Show yourself!" Then appeared three people, two females, one male. The two females were fairies, with fiery outfits and wings that matched in an odd way, and the male was a paladin who looked more like a phoenix, but matched the two fairies in costume.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best dancer in the Magic Dimension," one of the females spoke. Her costume had a scarlet colored lightning pin, signaling her as the leader. Aisha looked at them in confusion.

"Who?" she wondered aloud.

"Why, you, of course," the female said, as though it was obvious.

"Really?" Aisha yelled in pleased surprise. She then composed herself. "I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonder Dance Squad that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

"No, Aisha," the female refused. "We want you to join us, The Blazing Dancers. We're the greatest dancing team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep," Aisha agreed.

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"The most graceful dancer in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true."

"We need... you."

"WOOHOO!" Aisha cheered. "Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

"No!" The female exclaimed. "It's them or us."

Meanwhile on the other side, Bloom was worrying about Aisha.

"Aisha, what's taking so long?" she called over to the other side. She gasped as she saw beings of fire, ready to overtake the water fairy at a moment's notice.

"Oh no. Aisha! Don't listen to them." Bloom yelled, but it was in vain as a wall of smoke covered Aisha from view.

Oh, please, make the right decision, Aisha," Bloom hoped.

"Well?" asked the female.

"You..." replied Aisha, resulting in a smile from the leader. Her face faulted, however, at Aisha's next words.

"Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." She turned her back to the dancers, completing her tying of the bridge, and flying back to her friends on the other side. Behind her back, the three dancers dissipated into one cloud of fire, and the cloud along with the smoke disappeared towards the ruins. The fairies cheered at Aisha's return.

"See?" She said the group. "I'd never leave my friends hangin'."


End file.
